Lillianne yuru
Lillianne Yuru is the financée of Laito Sakamaki, and the mother of Yuri Tsukinami and Hunter Sakamaki. Appearance Lillianne has white hair with violet tips and fair skin, her eyes are a very light minty blue, with a pair of rounded glasses just for fun. She usual wear are short Jean shorts with a white tank top along with a fish net type of decoration over her collar bone. She has a pair of leggings that are attached to her underwear. She likes to wear her hair to the left and has a lip piercing. For her make up, she has a pinky lipgloss on with eyeliner and purple makeup. She also has a poem tattoo her father wrote for her on her right lap, and has a wolf on her inner ankle. History She is the illegitimate child of Krone Tsukinami, she was raised in her mother's family home. As a teenager, she and her brother were forced into having sex. Which made them conceive their daughter Yuri. When she went to the night school, she met her cousin Laito, they did become friends, but then they both acted on their lust for each other. Which in turn ended up with them having a son named Hunter. At the end of the story they are planning on getting married when they get older. Relationships Krone Tsukinami She and krone have a normal mother daughter relationship. Carla Tsukinami She and Carla used to be very close, but when she was able to bare children. She was forced into having sex with her older brother which resulted in her having his daughter Yuri. She and Carla have a somewhat estranged relationship, they do not show much love for each other. Shin Tsukinami She and shin have a normal love for each other. Laito Sakamaki She and laito met and had a friendship for a little while, but soon their sexual desire soon drove them to have sex, which resulted in their son hunter. Both of them decided that when they would become adults, they would get married. Yuri Tsukinami She has a very deep love for her daughter. And would do anything for her daughter, even kill for her. She sometimes wishes that she could take her daughter away and raise her in a better life. Hinter Sakamaki She loves her baby son more than anything. And will do anything for him. Abilities Being an emortal human means that she slept for a long time, but when she awoken, she is able to obtain new abilities from others with or with out their permission. Trivia *her name in Latin means "Lilly" *she is good friends with Camille Amaretto *she follows the saying "It's not the years in your life that count, it's the life in your years." -abraham Lincoln *her favorite quote is "For you, I was a chapter, first me, you were the book" *her favorite books are the twilight saga books *her favorite movies are the twilight saga and the kissing booth *her seven deadly sin is lust *her heavenly virtue is kindness *she actually wished to never have children at some point in time because of how hard it is to be a mother at some points in time but does love her children.